desire is a powerful thing
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: After a rather odd lecture from an eerie Professor, Kol, Caroline and Elena find themselves travelling through three action-packed novels. They need to find out how they're connected and fast if they want to make it out alive! Based on the book 'House Of Secrets'. - Klaroline - Delena - Kennet - Stebekah.


After a rather odd lecture from an eerie Professor, Kol, Caroline and Elena find themselves travelling through three action-packed novels. They need to find out how they're connected and fast if they want to make it out alive! Based on the book 'House Of Secrets'. - Klaroline - Delena - Kennet - Stebekah -

* * *

**a/n - **_just in case it isn't obvious - Kol, Caroline and Elena are human and they live in Berkeley, Virgina (which is a real place) and not Mystic Falls - just thought i'd point it out. i am 100% obsessed with Chris and Ned's phenomenal book! i just had to write this, i plan to bleed my heart and soul into this fic so i hope you guys like it. i shall push myself to write more often (i have half chapters written of most of my stories anyway) so i can update more. klaroline tumbler awards 2013 soon! super excited for that - good luck to all the nominees! we're going over grammer in english class as luck would have it so i think this is okay, but all mistakes are on me - as usual. does anybody want to recommend any good fics (or your own) to me? much appreciated ;) _

**.**

A 'Vampire Diaries' FanFiction based on the book 'House Of Secrets' by Chris Columbus and Ned Vizzini

by WeasleysGroupie

**.**

**desire is a powerful thing **

**.**

**chapter one**

**.**

"Do you think Matt saw my flip?" Kiki giggles and Caroline nods excitedly.

"Oh, he was definitely looking!" both girls grin from ear to ear and sneak a peak at the Timberwolves football team before turning their attention back to their cheer routine.

"Don't look now but here comes Gloomy Gilbert" the cheerleaders whisper not-so-discreetly as the brunette scurries past with her head down.

"Guys, come on she just lost her parents" Caroline shakes her head in disapproval at her fellow teammates.

"Yeah, last year" Rachel crosses her arms over her chest.

"Besides that doesn't excuse her from not picking up a fashion magazine" Amy snorts and the girls giggle making Caroline sigh and try to focus on her routine again.

**.**

It had been a long day for Caroline Forbes, between trying not to fall asleep in class, studying, decade dance committee, tutoring, choir, cafeteria clean-up duty, attempting to be social, cheer practise, homework, chores and just plain remembering to eat, she longed for a good nap but her insomnia thought otherwise. Another sleepless night, it was exhausting trying to be perfect. Her thoughts made her brain tired and heavy but she couldn't stop thinking, she didn't know how. No amount of wishing or willing yourself to go to sleep ever helps, but she accepted that a long time ago. Sleep was something she couldn't control - and she hated that. It bugged her that such a natural thing could plague her thoughts daily (and nightly, unfortunately) and rip her apart from the inside. She felt like she was stuck in a washing machine, spinning around and around, trapped on an endless loop. She needed out, she even begged to Gods she didn't believe in. At this point, she was desperate. She tried tricks like lowering her thermostat, changing to various different positions, deep and slow, shallow breathing and even counting the occasional sheep. But nothing worked, nothing ever worked.

**.**

Trudging through Berkeley High's halls completely sleep deprived was something Caroline was quite used to but nobody ever noticed, thank you caffeine. She had History first period, great the most boring class on the planet. Caroline reached room 305 and pushed the door open.

"Hello Caroline," Alaric smiles at her as he straightens some paperwork on his desk "You're early" he comments.

"The early bird catches the worm" Caroline winks and Alaric chuckles. Mr. Saltsman (or Alaric as he likes them to call him) has been her History teacher for six months now and he is definitely Caroline's favourite teacher. He's funny and easy to talk to, plus not terrible to look at. Caroline likes to think of him as her third dad, in a way. Before long the bell rang and the class flocked to their seats.

"Good morning class," Alaric stood from his seat with a smile "I have a new assignment for you all it'll be worth seventy per cent of your final grade" gasps filled the classroom.

"Must be a fuckin' doozy then, eh sir?" Tyler 'crackhead' Lockwood snorts and Caroline almost laughs seeing Alaric fighting the urge to rolls his eyes.

"Language," he scolds "and yes Mr. Lockwood, it is a lot to handle which is why I'll be putting you in groups of three" a chorus of groans, 'come ons' and 'oh mans' spread through the room like wildfire.

"Each group will be given three books, one for each person, which the whole group will have to study together," Alaric scans the room to make sure everyone is paying attention "I expect one hundred per cent effort put into this by everyone so no cheating" he gives a pointed look to the jocks who roll their eyes.

"In a few days we will be visiting Rockford Community Collage to see Professor Shane and he will talk more about your books with you, everybody understand?" he was answered by a medley of nods "Very good, now where did I leave my sheet of paper?" Alaric disappeared behind his desk and the students began gossiping about the project.

After a few minutes of rummaging Alaric's head popped up again and all the noise died down.

"Found it!" he proclaimed holding a sheet of paper above his head.

"Alright, Alisa, Molly and John. Tyler, Mark and Kiki" Kiki grins and sends flirtatious winks to the boys as she receives hatefilled glares from the other cheerleaders "Seth, Amy and Matt. Lily, Amber and Kelly. Elena, Caroline and Kol-" the rest of the names are a blur to Caroline and she has half a mind to check her ears to make sure she heard right "-and you may go sit in your groups, I will be handing you out your books now". Shuffling and chairs screeching across the floor are deaf to Caroline's ears as she cautiously stands up and makes her way over to Elena Gilbert's empty table. She bites her lip and sits down.

Elena keeps her head down, a sure sign of insecurity; Caroline remembers reading it in one of her many crime-detective books. She adores blood for some reason.

"Hi" Caroline offers her a smile and awkwardly purses her lips.

"Hello ladies" Kol smirks and turns a chair around so he can sit leaning against the back. Kol Mikaelson, only child, parents are millionaires who sent him to live in Virginia with his aunt because he was too much to handle. Basically the definition of 'playboy' so Caroline wasn't particularly looking forward to working with someone who won't talk and one who is only talk. Before any actual conversation can take place Alaric plops a book in front of Caroline and does the same with Elena and Kol then moves on to the next table with a nod and a smile.

"Alright what have we got here?" Kol lifts up his book and reads the blurb "Follow the adventures of two brave vampire hunters as they fight off the supernatural in the small town of Mystic Falls, get ready for a roller-coaster ride of emotions and adventure because nothing says badass like The Salvatore Brothers!...barf! I can't believe I have to read this rubbish" Kol groans and tosses his book back on the table. Caroline clicks her tongue and picks up her own book.

"It's a rough life at sea and if anyone knows that it's Captain Marcel, on his quest to save the fair Princess Camille from the grasp of the pirate that brings terror to all just by one name; Klaus, he encounters monsters so horrible you'll wish you never turned the page," Caroline chuckles "sounds...thrilling". Kol smirks at her then turns to Elena.

"-and what about you, sweetpea?" Elena fidgets and Caroline can see hints of red on her cheeks as she hides behind her locks of hair. Caroline grabs Elena's book.

"She's back! That's right, the cunning Katherine Pierce is on the loose again! In this jaw-dropping sequel to 'Moonstone' Bonnie Bennett has once again to protect the world from her arch nemesis!" Caroline 'hmm's and nods her head "it appears you've missed the first one".

"Thank your lucky stars" Kol snorts "hey Mr. S, how come we're stuck with these crumby books? I've never even heard of these alleged hero protectors of Mystic Falls before".

"They were written by a friend of mine" Alaric explains and the bell signals class is over. Caroline smiles, at least she'll have something to do tonight.

**.**

By the next day Caroline had read more than half of her novel. It seemed once she picked it up she really couldn't put it down, her alarm clock was the reason she even came back to reality in the first place. Reading about Captain Marcel's troubles had been interesting but it was the fearsome Pirate Klaus that for her hooked. He sailed around on his mighty ship, 'The Hybrid', daring someone to take him on and truly afraid of nothing. He was bloodthirsty but also adventurous, clever, funny and charming, Caroline had long wished for someone like that to sweep her off her feet but people like him only existed in storybooks.

**.**

It was the first time Caroline had ever looked forward to History class-or any class for that matter. She couldn't help but feel excited tingles travel through her body at the thought of discussing her book with her partners. It was like when you first watch all the episodes on Netflix of a new tv show and there's this little ball inside your stomach waiting to explode and you can't stop your mouth from sprouting facts you didn't know you could remember. Entering the classroom, Caroline giddily skipped to Elena's desk (who was ironically reading her own book) and plopped down with a grin etching her perky features.

"Hey" she greets the quiet girl and Elena acknowledges her presence with a nod but keeps her head buried in her book. The bell rings and Kol swaggers in like he owns the place, taking his seat between the girls with a cheeky wink.

"Alright, class. Settle down" Alaric calls "today you're going to discuss your thoughts on the books you were given, now I have to head to the principal's office to get permission slips for our trip to Rockford Community Collage so don't be too loud, behave yourselves and no gum in class, Mr. Mikaelson" Alaric sends Kol a warning look and heads out the door.

"So.." Kol obnoxiously chews his gum and looks at Caroline expectantly.

"I'll go first then..'Seaward Bound' is a crumby title but a brilliant read. Captain Marcel is clever and fights off all the dangers of the sea expertly but what he doesn't know is that the evil genius that is Pirate Klaus has gained the trust of the men on board his ship and is planning a mutiny so he can take over and have more power. He's my favourite character, always has the best plans and says the right things, he made the book for me" Caroline silently chuckles as she remembers the best lines.

"Aw, Carebear's got a crush" Kol coos and Caroline's eyes narrow.

"Your turn" she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Alright, 'The Vampire Diaries' is by far one of the most cliché things I've ever read. Two brothers save the day every day, it was a good journey and they have skill, I'll give them that but there was no plot twists and I need a story with plot twists otherwise it's just the same old rubbish again and again" Kol shrugs. Elena hands Caroline her notes and they share a small, understanding smile.

"'Expression' the sequel to 'Moonstone' is an exciting journey about a young witch called Bonnie Bennett who cleverly takes down criminal Katherine Pierce with only onions and one box of matchsticks, I enjoyed this book as Bonnie is everything I'm not; brave, beautiful and well-liked" Caroline smiles sadly at Elena and even Kol bites his lip, Caroline looks at a recently added note and giggles "with great plot twists" and for the first time the group share a laugh.

**.**

"Well, that was an indignant waste of my time" Kol complains as himself, Caroline and Elena wander around Rockford Community Collage.

"I know, and Professor Creepy looked like he had more important places to be anyway" Caroline snorts remembering the two-hours of boredom in the form of a lecture. She was almost reconsidering collage after that. Elena nods in agreement.

"Hey, speaking of, I spy with my little eye a door with the words 'Professor Shane - Keep Out' on them" Kol smirks and he and Caroline share a look but Elena jumps in front of them and frantically shakes her head. 'Bad idea' and 'this isn't going to end well' written in her eyes.

"Relax, we'll be fine" Kol strolls towards the door and nonchalantly begins to pick the lock while dancing back and forth on his heels.

"Look at that, the doors already open" he smirks as he pushes the door open with his foot and glides in.

"Well we can't leave him alone - buddy code" Caroline says to Elena who gives her a mocking look at the excited, mischievous grin on her face. They silently opted to enter the room and Elena closed the door behind them. The place was filled with files upon files upon files and several hardback books were scattered around.

"Not a neat guy, this Professor" Kol muses.

"Which is odd because he had everything on his presentation board in perfect right angles and his handwriting was flawless which leads to the assumption of OCD," Caroline looks up to the bemused faces of her colleagues in crime "oh..um, yeah".

"I wonder why he has all this stuff on rituals? Oh guys look 'The Golden Cup of Sacrifice'" Kol chuckles and picks it up "says here; if you add blood sacrifice and say the magic words it shall take you to the mighty Land of Desires" Kol thought for a moment before grabbing the knife off the Professor's desk and cutting his hand. The girls gasp as he lets the blood flow into the chalice.

"You're insane" Caroline shakes her head.

"Insanely good looking," Kol winks and gestures for her to give him her hand.

"Oh no, no way" Caroline shakes her head and takes a step back.

"Come on, Forbes. Live a little" to their surprise Elena gives him her hand and he grins as he gently slits it, she winces but is otherwise fine as she watches her blood trickle down into the cup. Caroline sighs (-"This is peer pressure" "Well, you have such gorgeous peers" "You're vein" "And you're a chicken, bawk-idy bawk, bawk, bawk"-) and lets Kol cut her hand and 'sacrifice' her blood.

"**Hoc sacrificium, turpis postulatio et Silam clamávero ad terram immortalis desidero**" the group stand in silence for a few seconds and then Kol shrugs "I guess it really is just a load of bull-" _Boom_.

**.**

Looking around at all the busy people in seventeenth century clothing their mouths hung agape.

"Oh My God!" Caroline shrieks "We're dead!"

"Hardly" Kol snorts and pinches her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Caroline scowls and rubs her arm.

"I was being a gentleman by proving to you you weren't dead, was all" Kol smirks and Caroline glares.

"Oh my, we're in the book," Elena whispers as she scans the village in shock (-"Did she just speak?!" "I do believe she did" "Well we can't both be imagining things, right?" "Of course not, once you ignore the fact we're in a bloody gay village" "Homophobe!" "Hypocrite!" "Snobby, rich boy!" "Control freak, bitch!" "Unappreciative, whiny playboy!" "Blonde!"-) "We're actually in the book, in _my _book. We're in my book!" Elena grins and jumps a little on the spot.

"What book?"

"'Expression', we're in it!" Elena sighs dreamily and looks around once again.

"And how do you suppose we got here?" Caroline crosses her arms over her chest (-"On the TARDIS!" "Oh for Christ's sake, Kol!" "It's the only logical explanation" "There is nothing logical about that, you nitwit" "Nonsense, it's probably hidden in a barn or something" "For the last time THERE IS NO FUCKING TARDIS!"-)

"The ceremony," Elena turns to face them "it has to be! Remember when Kol dropped our blood in the cup?"

"Hey, no need to blame the handsome one" Kol straightens his collar.

"There is when you're at fault, as usual," Caroline shots back "Wait a second, if we're in your book then why is 'The Hybrid' over there?" she gapes at seeing it in person. So life-like, so real.

"What's 'The Hybrid'?" Kol frowns.

"Notorious Pirate Klaus' ship" Caroline gasps.

"Is that a good thing?" Elena furrows her eyebrows.

"No. No, that's a very bad thing" Caroline gulps "Hey Kol?"

"Yeah?" Kol blinks.

"Was this enough of a plot twist for you?"

* * *

**a/n - **_so, boring first chapter i guess but i have so much planned for this fic! it may disappoint most that love interests and all that will take quite a while to enter the story but each has a purpose so bear with me._


End file.
